In recent years, the use of computers, smart phones, and other Internet-connected computing devices has grown significantly. Correspondingly, the number of software applications available for such computing devices has also grown. Today, many diverse software applications can be accessed on a number of different computing devices, including, but not limited to, smart phones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These software applications can include business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media streaming applications, and social networking applications, as some examples. Because of the large number of software applications available today and the wide range of functionality they provide, computing device users often require the ability to search for and access specific software application functionality.